powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
The power to bring the deceased, including oneself, back to life. Opposite power of Death Inducement. Not to be confused with Reanimation, which brings back the dead and controls them against their will. Also Called *Cheating Death *Reversed Death *Revival *Rising from Death/Grave Capabilities The user can bring themselves and others back to life. Applications * Self-Resurrection Variations * Ash Resurrection * Electrical Resurrection * Multiple Lives ** Nine Lives * Resurrection Field Projection Associations * Combined with Reactive Adaptation one may gain Adaptive Resurrection. * Conversion Resurrection * Event Negation * Healing * Immortality * Infinite Resurrection * Life-Force Manipulation * Regenerative Healing Factor * Respawning * Resurrection Empowerment Limitations * May be limited to certain number of self-resurrections. * May have limited time defined by how long the target has been dead. * Some variations may have side-effects, on either the user or the resurrected: ** User may suffer damage, exhaustion, or even death. ** Resurrected may not have completely healed from the wounds that killed them, or they may be missing memories, or a soul in some cases. * For universal laws to be followed, resurrecting someone may require the death of another. * Unavertable Death Known Users Known Objects *Tenseiga (InuYasha) *Book of the Dead (The Mummy) *Water from the Well of Wonders (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Gallery File:Shenron.png|Shenlong (Dragon Ball) has the ability to resurrect anyone, with certain restrictions depending on which Shenlong cast the wish. This ability, unfortunately, has been repeatedly abused by the Z Fighters, resulting in dire consequences. Powers claire autopsy 2.jpg|Claire Bennet (Heroes) can resurrect herself unless her brain is destroyed or her body is split in two and separated. Chloe_Sullivan_Smallville.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville). 237px-LAZARUSDEMON01.jpg|A Lazarus demon (Charmed) always resurrects unless his ashes are buried in a cemetery. witness-of-the-resurrection-power-of-jesus-christ1.jpg|Jesus Christ resurrection; in front of Mary. Brook Ectoplasm.png|Brook's (One Piece) Devil Fruit powers resurrected himself once. Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Gemma (Ninja Scroll) uses his "Reincarnation Technique" to resurrect himself from otherwise lethal injuries. Resurrecting_Rin.jpg|The Meido Stone (InuYasha) resurrects Rin by pulling her soul out of Hell. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga (InuYasha) allows him to see the pallbearers of the afterlife and slay them, reviving the recently deceased and healing their wounds. Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort's earthbound soul is resurrected into a body. (Click to animate) Curtis Resurrecting1.png|When Curtis (Misfits) touches someone who is dead... Curtis Resurrecting2.png|...they'll be resurrected back from the dead... Zombie eating Shannon devouring iguana.png|...but the side-effect is that anyone who is resurrected will developed a craving for human-flesh, as well for animals, turning them into zombies, as shown Shannon eating Seth's pet iguana to restrain her hunger... Resurrected Mr Miggles.png|...which has the same side-effect for animals who are resurrected back from the dead, as shown a cat named Mr.Miggles eating part of Maggie's face, his owner. Aaanathan.png|Due to being immortal, Nathan's (Misfits) body will repairs itself to its pre-death state; he then wakes up perfectly healthy. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can revive the dead by touching them. Buffy_resurrection_6x01.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is resurrected. (click for animation) 313.PNG|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) after resurrecting herself for the first time. Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Article stubs Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers